Flesh and Blood
by TheSquareChycken
Summary: Harry has just defeated Lord Voldemort, and is sent back in time to 1976 for a "vacation" by Dumbledore. He is finally granted his wish of knowing his parents. The problem is, it has a little too many twists for Harry's liking. Canon pairings...
1. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

The sun slowly rose, casting golden rays of hope on the buttressed towers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three weeks had passed after the final battle, after Lord Voldemort had been finished once and for all.

As Harry Potter, The Chosen One walked through the hallways of the enormous castle, his mind tried not to wander to the events of the past year. For the last 10 months, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left school to search for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Arriving at the stone gargoyle that guarded the Head's study, Harry said, "Moooo." To this day, Dumbledore's choice of passwords still amazed him. Walking into Dumbledore's office, Harry said, "Good morning, sir."

"Please, Harry call me Albus."

"Ok, Albus."

"Now, Harry. I know that after what happened at the final battle, you must need a little rest and relaxation." At this, Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, come on, Harry. Reporters hounding you? Nightmares? Guilt? I know it all, my boy. That is why I have an offer for you. I know that your dearest wish was to know your parents. I am offering to send you back in time as a student to 1976, when your parents were in their sixth year."

"You've finally gone senile, haven't you?" asked Harry.

"My dear boy, I assure you, I have been senile for quite some time now…about 51 years, 10 months, 5 days, 1 hour, and 17 seconds, if memory serves correct…"

"How **do** you become senile?" Harry asked.

"I am afraid you will have to experience that yourself…Now, back to my original topic. Would you like to go back in time to 1976?"

"Yes! Definitely!" Harry exclaimed.

"Very well, then. Come to my office two days from now, and we shall send you back." Albus said.

After leaving Hogwarts, Harry had flooed to the Burrow and waited for Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, George, and Kingsley Shacklebolt to arrive.

"Hi guys….I just have one small piece of news."

"Ok."

"Professor Dumbledore has offered me a short vacation in the year 1976, so for the next year and a half, I'm going to be stuck in the past," Harry said all this very quickly, as though it would be better for them to hear it all at once.

"WHAT??"

"WHEN??"

"WHY??"

"WHERE??"

"I think you forgot 'who,'" Harry added mirthlessly. Ginny smacked him on the arm.

"So you're going to be gone for the next year and a half?" Hermione asked.

"Yep."

After everyone had finally accepted that Harry needed some time alone, they let him start packing for his trip into the past.

* * *

Two days later, Harry sauntered into the Headmaster's office, after once again uttering the password, "moooo." He had his trunk in one hand, Firebolt in the other, and his pet snake Saeris coiled up his right arm. "Albus, you **really** need to rethink your choice of passwords." 

"I have received that response many a time, Harry. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good," Albus said. He pointed his wand at Harry and a brilliant white light engulfed him.


	2. Arrival in the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Sorry abt that. I forgot the disclaimer in the previous chapter. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind….

June 1976

Lily Evans was sleeping soundly in her bedroom when all of a sudden, a bright light filled her room. Naturally this woke her up, but what made her shriek in anger, confusion, and terror was the person who fell out of this bright light.

"POTTER!!!"

SLAP. With all her might, Lily had slapped Harry across the face.

"Ow! Hey! What did I do?"

"Oh, don't give me that, Potter," Lily began in a dangerous tone. "You did this on purpose! How DARE you Apparate into my room when I am sleeping! How DARE you Apparate into my room in the first place!! You sicken me, you PERVERT! DON'T speak to me!"

"Wait! Don't go! Lily, wait, I need to talk to you!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, POTTER!!!"

"Wait! Just hear me out!"

"Get out of my house, or I _will_ curse you, Potter."

Lily stopped looked at him, and snapped "Talk fast, Potter."

"What month is it?"

Lily eyed him suspiciously, "June, you dolt."

"Damn it! He sent me too far!"

"What are you babbling about?" Lily asked coldly.

"I am your son, Harry. I have come from the future."

"Right. And I'm Queen Elizabeth. Get out of my house, Potter."

"Wait! Haven't you noticed that I look different? James Potter does not have a scar on his forehead, his nose is longer, and his eyes are hazel."

"You could be using Polyjuice Potion."

"Yeah, right. He just happens to steal a hair from someone who looks _exactly _like me, happens to have the _exact _same scar and the _exact _same eyes," Harry said, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"True…but how do I know you are my son and not a Death Eater?"

A pained look appeared on Harry's face, as he replied, "I have your eyes, _mum_. As for the Death Eater part, I have lost too many loved ones to Death Eaters to be one."

Lily eyed the boy curiously, and when she looked into his eyes, it was as if she was looking into a mirror. "Well, Harry, I believe you, but I don't know what to say."

"That is to be expected," Harry chuckled. "But first, I need to see Dumbledore. He sent me back in time. I _was_ supposed to appear sometime around late July, but he sent me too far."

"Very well, but we will have to take the Knight Bus. I don't have any money," Lily sighed.

"Unnecessary, my dear mother. Since I am from the future, the current Ministry has no record of me. I can do as much magic as I want.

Lily looked very concerned. "What if they somehow find out?"

"So? They will try to snap my wand, but technically it hasn't been sold yet, because I'm not even born yet. They can't snap a wand that has not been sold, can they? Now. Enough chitchat. Grab my arm and we'll Apparate outside Hogwarts."

A moment later, they had appeared outside the gargantuan castle. As they walked into the Great Hall, they found the staff having breakfast. As soon as the staff caught sight of Harry and Lily, they stood up and took out their wands.

Harry addressed Dumbledore, "Professor, I assure you I have no intention of harming anybody, nor am I in Lord Voldemort's employ. If we could talk in your office…" Harry trailed off.

"Very well," Dumbledore said.

Once they were safely closeted in the Headmaster's office, Harry spoke.

"I am Harry. I have been sent back in time by your future self, who also reminds you that cows are powerful. No, don't ask me why he said that. You apparently become more senile with the passing years. Now. I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix—" Here Harry lifted up his left sleeve, where a golden phoenix was tattooed, "and in 1997, I defeat Lord Voldemort."

"Who are your parents?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lily Evans is my mother."

"And your father?"

Casting Lily an uneasy glance, he cast the _Muffliato_ charm with a wave of his hand.

"James Potter"

"Ah. Now, may I ask as to why you are worried about Ms. Evans finding out?"

"Well, sir, I know my mother fell in love with my father at school, but I don't want her to date him just because he is my father. If they don't actually love each other, it could change the timeline. I want them to get together because they love each other, not because somebody came and told them that that's what happens in the future."

"Ah."

After Harry had undone the charm, Dumbledore asked Harry, "By the way, Harry, what year are you in?"

"Well, sir, I actually dropped out of Hogwarts after the sixth to kill Voldemort, but I think your future self means for me to repeat the sixth year."

"Hmmmmm. In that case, you can take the sixth year again with Gryffindor."

Just as Dumbledore said this, a large cobra stuck its head out of Harry's sleeve and hissed angrily at the noise, _"Who dares disturb my eternal slumber?"_

_"Shut up with the theatrics,"_ Harry replied. _"__This is my mother, Lily __**Evans**____.This is __Albus__ Dumbledore from the past._

___"Right, well, I'm going back to sleep now…."_

_"Sorry that's my snake. He was sent to try and kill me by Voldemort, but I was able to throw Voldemort out of his body, and so the snake now regards me as his master."_

_"Right…now, I want you to stay with Miss Evans until September. Is that all right with you Miss Evans?"_

_"Yes, Professor."_

_"Very well. You can go now."_

_Harry and Lily flooed away, one holding nothing but pure joy in his heart, the other dwelling on the strange events of the previous day. Both were glancing surreptitiously at each other, but both seemed stunned into silence. When they got back to the house, it was deserted. Both were puzzled until they saw a note on the counter saying,_

___Lily,_

___We've gone out with Petunia and Vernon. We will be back by dinnertime._

___Love, Mum_

"Typical Petunia. Never even wants to be in a room with me anymore," Lily said bitterly."I know the feeling," Harry said.

" What?" Lily asked.

"When I was one, Lord Voldemort killed both you and my father. I was sent to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"WHAT?? How did they treat you?"

A shadow crossed Harry's face as his eyes filled with pain. "It wasn't—I— I lived…" Harry said with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry!" Said Lily, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's all right. It's not like I died, or anything," said Harry, sweeping her into a hug. Somehow, even though Lily was about the same age as him, it felt oddly right…

"Now, since everybody is out, do you want to spend some time with me? I can tell you what happened in my life, and you tell me all about yours. I never got to know you, so…." Harry trailed off, looking uncertain.

Lily smiled. "I would love to," she replied, and Harry smiled back.

_**REVIEW ****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW**_


	3. Harry's Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

My special thanks to Merzah and Never Odd Or even for being the first two people to review!

Harry's Tale

_Now, since everybody is out, do you want to spend some time with me? I can tell you what happened in my life, and you tell me all about yours. I never got to know you, so…." Harry trailed off, looking uncertain._

_Lily smiled. "I would love to," she replied, and Harry smiled back._

For the next hour and a half, Harry told Lily how his life had gone, how he had lived with Petunia and Vernon, how they had tormented him, how he had gotten his letters for Hogwarts. He told her about his years at Hogwarts, the Sorcerer's Stone and the troll in his first year, the Chamber of Secrets in his second year, finding out Sirius was innocent and saving him from the dementors in his third year, the Triwizard Tournament and Lord Voldemort's resurrection in his fourth year, the fight at the Ministry in his fifth year, and hunting Horcruxes in his sixth and seventh years. When he came to the part about the Second Battle of Hogwarts, his voice cracked. He told her how he defeated Lord Voldemort once and for all. By the end, Lily was in tears, and sobbing her heart out on Harry's shoulder.

"It's ok, mum…I survived…." Harry said.

"I—I know, but nobody should have to go through…th—that!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know," Harry sighed, "but its all over now, and I–"

BOOM

"What the hell???"

They descended the stairs to find about 20 figures, cloaked in black, with their wands out.

"Death Eaters…" Lily breathed.

"Kill the girl!" the leader shouted.

"_Stupefy!_" the group yelled as one, pointing their wands at Lily.

"NO!" Harry cried. "_Magnite_" he shouted, pointing his wand in the middle of the fray. Lily gasped in horror as twenty beams of bright red light bounced off an invisible shield at an angle, and were absorbed straight into Harry's chest. Almost sinking to his knees, Harry faced his attackers, and unleashed a torrent of blue flames at the Death Eaters from his hands. After the flames subsided, 20 bodies littered the Evans' living room.

"What did you do to them?" Lily stammered.

"Stunned…" Harry panted, leaning against the nearest wall for support. Absorbing that many Stunners and recasting them as Elemental Magic had taken a lot out of him.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, once she had overcome her shock at seeing her own son perform such magic. However, before Harry could reply, there was a POP and a rather weary looking Albus Dumbledore appeared.

"AAAAAAH" Lily screamed.

Harry, however, narrowed his eyes, pointed his wand at Dumbledore, and said, "Trelawney?"

"Hog's Head."

"Locket?"

"Cave."

"Diary?"

"Poison."

"_Compello__Veritas_" finished Harry

"Now that that business is over with, would you like a lemon drop, my dear boy?"

Harry gave a very bewildered Lily a long-suffering look and asked incredulously, "Lemon Drops??? I WAS JUST ATTACKED BY DEATH EATERS, AND YOU ASK IF I WANT LEMON DROPS??? I WANT ANSWERS NOW, DUMBLEDORE, OR YOU _WILL_ HAVE TO DUEL ME!"

Dumbledore seemed to pale a little at the last part, whereas Lily shot Harry a glare, and began in a reproachful tone, "Harry! He's your headmaster!"

Dumbledore, however, cut her off, "Maybe it would be best if we talked in private Harry."

Harry cast privacy charms around them with a wave of his hand. "Happy?"

"Now, the primary reason I have sent you here was not just to meet your parents. Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters have gone back in time, and using very dark magic, implanted "our" Voldemort's memories into this Voldemort. This Voldemort obviously came to the conclusion that if he could kill James or Lily now, you would not be born. This is why I sent you back."

"Bloody Hell…."

A/N: Sorry abt. that. Harry cannot absorb the Avada Kedavra. I meant to say Stunner. I have corrected it

On a different but related topic, please, REVIEW!!

THANKS :)


End file.
